Daredevil (episode)
Daredevil is the thirteenth and final episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Daredevil. Synopsis In the season finale, a boxed-in Fisk and a desperate Murdock, Foggy and Karen are forced to play their end games. Plot Matt Murdock and Karen Page attend Ben Urich's funeral presided over by Father Paul Lantom which is also attended by Mitchell Ellison. Page is upset that Foggy Nelson has not shown up for the service and Murdock tells her that he is responsible for Nelson avoiding them. Wilson Fisk is meeting with Leland Owlsley, his financial manager, to discuss James Wesley's death and some discrepancies Fisk has noticed with his money. Owlsley at first denies any responsibility but eventually reveals that he and Madame Gao were the ones responsible for Vanessa Marianna's poisoning. He then tells Fisk that he is leaving town and taking half of Fisk's money with him. To ensure his protection, Owlsley informs Fisk that he has kept Carl Hoffman alive in the city, and if Owlsley is harmed, Hoffman will go to the authorities and implicate Fisk. However, Fisk is so enraged by Owlsley's plot to kill Marianna that he attacks him and knocks him down an abandoned elevator shaft killing him. Fisk orders his men to find Hoffman. Nelson finds Murdock at an old boxing gym he frequents and the two go to meet Brett Mahoney for information. While speaking to Mahoney, Murdock overhears a cop on Fisk's payroll discussing the orders to find Hoffman. Page, Nelson, and Murdock discover a hidden property on Silver and Brent's finance ledgers and figure it must be where Owlsley is stashing Hoffman. Murdock puts on the mask and rescues Hoffman from Fisk's crooked cops, and escorts him to the 15th Precinct Police Station where he turns himself to Mahoney. Murdock and Nelson represent Hoffman as he gives the FBI everything on Fisk and his criminal enterprises. Everyone on Fisk's payroll is arrested, including Turk Barrett, Corbin and other dirty cops, Parish Landman, Randolph Cherryh, and Fisk's mole in the New York Bulletin: Ellison's secretary Caldwell. Fisk himself is arrested and taken into custody before news reporters. However, he escapes custody after a shootout involving a group of armed men, one of them infiltrated inside the FBI truck transporting him. Seeing the news of Fisk's escape, Murdock goes to see Melvin Potter and retrieves the new red suit he had made. Murdock locates Fisk before he can get out of the city and the two have a final showdown in an alleyway. Murdock is eventually able to knock Fisk unconscious and sees him taken into custody by Mahoney. The press dubs the masked man Daredevil. Murdock, Page and Nelson celebrate as they hang a new Nelson and Murdock sign outside their office. Meanwhile, Fisk stares at the blank wall of his jail cell, while Daredevil goes out to patrol the city. Cast Main Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley *Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk Guest Stars *Peter McRobbie as Father Paul Lantom *Daryl Edwards as Detective Carl Hoffman *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Royce Johnson as Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Tom Walker as Francis *Amy Rutberg as Marci Stahl *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter *Geoffrey Cantor as Mitchell Ellison *Adriane Lenox as Doris Urich *Jack O'Connell as Silvio *Richard Bekins as Parish Landman *Jonathan Walker as Senator Randolph Cherryh *Angel Rosa as Officer Corbin *Kassia Miller as Caldwell *Gameela Wright as Norma *Lauren Lim Jackson as Reporter #2 *Logan Crawford as Reporter #1 *Marva Hicks as District Attorney *Amadeo Fusca as Lowlife *Akim Black as Thug *Brett Smith as Federal Bridge Agent *Jason Alan Carvell as Assault Team Leader *David Healy as News Reporter #1 *Eboni Booth as News Reporter #2 *Laura Poe as News Reporter #3 *James Ciccone as Cabbie *David Anthony Buglione as Assault #1 *Bernard Bygott as TAC Agent #1 *Adam McNulty as TAC Agent #2 *Pat Kiernan as Himself *Annika Pergament as Herself *Stan Lee as Irving Forbush (uncredited) *Tom McCaffrey as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Ray DeFeis as Dead Russian Prisoner (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Nelson and Murdock Law Office **Wilson Fisk's Penthouse **Fogwell's Gym **15th Precinct Police Station **New York Bulletin Building **Landman and Zack Building **Melvin Potter's Workshop **The Shirlyn Cesar Building **Metro-General Hospital (mentioned) **Madame Gao's Warehouse (mentioned) **Ben Urich's Apartment (mentioned) **Matt Murdock's Apartment (mentioned) **Karen Page's Apartment (mentioned) *New York **Ryker's Island **Saint Bénézet Retirement Care (mentioned) *Jerusalem, Palestine and Israel (mentioned) *Jericho, Palestine (mentioned) Events *Assassination of Leland Owlsley *Rescue of Carl Hoffman *Arrest of Wilson Fisk *Duel of Hell's Kitchen *Assassination of Ben Urich (mentioned) *Creel vs Murdock (mentioned) *Bombing of Hell's Kitchen (mentioned) Items *Daredevil's Suit *Daredevil's Billy Club *Steel Serpent (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Organizations *Nelson and Murdock *New York City Police Department *FBI *Landman and Zack *''New York Bulletin'' *WHiH World News *United States Congress *WZTM News *NY1 *''Hudson Rubbish & Disposal'' (logo) *Silver & Brent (mentioned) *Russian Mafia (mentioned) *Yakuza (mentioned) *Atreus Plastics (logo) *Summerville Department Stores (logo) *Wai-Go Industries (logo) *Hancock Transport (logo) Mentioned *Ben Urich *James Wesley *Madame Gao *Christian Blake *Lee Owlsley *Lily Ellison *Mitchell Ellison's Son *Jack Murdock *Carl Creel *Bess Mahoney *Marlene Vistain *Vladimir Ranskahov *Anatoly Ranskahov *Elena Cardenas *Betsy Beatty *Bill Fisk *'' '' *'' '' Trivia *When Melvin Potter brings Daredevil his new suit, the lower half of Stilt-Man's armor is visible in the background. *The image of the "Daredevil Collars Fisk" article from New York Bulletin is based on the cover of Daredevil Vol 2 #60. Music References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes